


failed step one

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, trevor is a baby agent who is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Trevor shows Deke the reports from his mission.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/212918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	failed step one

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "If you skipped step one, how were you able to do all this?" + trevordeke
> 
> me? writing something cute and soft? sounds fake.  
> was first posted on my tumblr a few days ago.

Frowning to himself, Trevor refused to look over at the man next to him while pulling up a file on the screen in front of them. Besides the two of them, the lab was completely deserted, which was for the best considering how much he was putting his job on the line for even showing this to someone else, and someone who was technically a civilian, at that. If the director found out, he’d be marked a traitor, for sure, even if the person he was showing was the subject of the file himself.

“Okay, it’s going to look weird that I’m opening this at almost one in the morning, so we have to be quick.”

He felt the weight of Deke’s head against his shoulder a moment later, his close proximity somehow reassuring despite the risk of the situation. They were back to talking, at least, and if showing him the reports would get more of his friend’s trust back, he’d do it. When the screen loaded the information, it went on for pages, most of it specs and basic information about the devices and projects that were taken along when the company was being built. Not a single piece of it was personal information - none of Trevor’s entries had personal information, to be specific, because there were a few from Daisy and Mack that had what they knew. But adding to that when his job was to keep an eye on how the _technology_ was being used had always felt wrong.

The moments when he got to learn about his best friend were too precious to disclose, and the information wasn’t relevant, anyway. It wouldn’t have helped SHIELD with any aspect of any mission. If the technology was being used for nefarious purposes, that would be one thing, but it wasn’t. There was no evil that put the world in danger, just someone trying to make a life.

“If you skipped step one of your oh so important field mission rules, how were you able to do all of this?” Deke spoke at a whisper, staying close while his eyes lingered on the screen.

Trevor let himself smile, keeping his own gaze away to give some hint of privacy - it was a file about _him_ , after all, and that couldn’t be easy to take in so quickly, even if they were in a hurry. “I didn’t _skip_ step one; I _failed_ step one. There’s a difference. And they’re not my rules, they’re the director’s - and they’re not even _rules_ so much as _guidelines_. They’re not all essential to every mission.”

“Okay, so then, if you _failed_ step one, how did you manage to keep your cover and find out all of this stuff - and _more_ stuff that isn’t even here? I think Mack would say that’s just dumb luck.”

The point of the late night field trip to the lab was to prove that he _could_ still be trusted, that the things he was told about the future had been said in confidence. Those things had been said between _friends_ , not between an agent and an assignment. The only real problem was that he hadn’t known where to draw the line - there were pieces of their friendship that were rooted in the mission, and pieces of information that he only got because the friendship was more genuine than he’d intended it to be, and choosing what to include and omit from each report was more trouble than getting it all in the first place. “Personally, I think failing step one made me a better agent, in this particular case. Not too shabby for my first solo field mission, right?”

Deke scoffed while the file was closed and the computer was shut down again, only moving enough to shake his head. The space between them was still minimal, but neither of them was really doing anything to change that, finding comfort in each other’s presence again. “What is Mack’s first _guideline_ to field work, anyway? You haven’t told me.”

Letting his smile soften, Trevor finally glanced over at him again, taking a deep breath before answering his question in a deep voice meant to mimic SHIELD’s director. “ _Remember, Agent Kahn, step one to any field mission is simple_.” The impression made his friend grin, and it didn’t take long at all for his own expression to mirror it while he managed the rest of the statement in his normal voice again. “Don’t get attached to your target.”


End file.
